In The Family Book 1
by Chell-P
Summary: 'Saving people, hunting things the family business' a motto Harriet Winchester, her twin brother Sam and big brother Dean had lived by since the mysterious death of their mother. They had lived out of a car and grotty motels for eighteen years straight, until they both had enough and decided to leave after having a massive argument with their father.
1. Proluge

Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago...

On a quite suburban street, on a clear and starry night there once lived a happy little family of five. Mary and John Winchester, their eldest son Dean and six month old baby twins Sam and Harriet. Mary had come into the nursery, white nightgown flowing behind holding her four year old son upon her hip. The room is slightly dark, with only the light of the moon shimmering in through the nursery window.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother and sister," she announces to her young son softly, flicking on the nursery lights. Inside the room rests two cribs, one held a boy the other a girl.

Dean, having been put down by his mother leans over the side of his baby brother's crib and kisses him affectionately on the forehead. "Night, Sam." He moves over to the other doing the same with his sister. "Night, Harriet."

His mother now leans over Sam, lovingly brushing the hair out of his face before kissing the top of his forehead. "Goodnight, love." She leaves, coming over to join her eldest son doing the same with Monica. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Hey, Dean," John calls from the doorway of the nursery, casually leaning against the frame admiring his wife and children.

"Daddy!" his son turns and runs up to him in excitement.

"Hey, buddy." John instantly scooping him up into his arms, "So what do you think? You think Sammy or Harry are ready to toss around a football yet?"

"No, Daddy. Besides, Harry wouldn't even like football anyway," Dean laughs, shaking his head. John laughing happily with his son.

"No."

Mary passes her husband to make sure he puts Dean to bed, "You got him?"

"I got him," John assured her, hugging his son close before she walked off down the hall to their bedroom, "Sweet dreams, Sam. Sweet dreams, Harriet," he bids his children goodnight, turning out the light and closing the door to leaving the light of the moon shining through the darkness.

Awhile later, the mobile's above Sam and Harriet's cribs began to spin on their own accord without the slightest hint or a whisper of wind making them move as they both watch in awe. The clock on the wall ticks, ticks, away when it suddenly stopped striking the midnight hour. In the corner of the room, a moon-shaped night-light flickered eerily.

The green lights on the baby monitor flicker strangely as it stood on the night stand where Mary slept and a family photo bedside it. It starts making the strangest of noises, Stirring Mary wakes from her slumber turning on the lamp, she looks to over to the other side of the bed seeing it empty.

"John?"

She got up out of bed and left the bedroom to check where her husband had gone. Her feet padded down the hallway. On approach she sees the silhouette of what is her husband in the twin's nursery.

"John? Are they hungry?" She asked just checking up on them, but he hushed with reassurance that everything was fine. "All right."

Mary heads back down the hallway towards the stairs, where the wall light is oddly flickering nearby. She tapped it a few times until the light went steady and hums in curiosity about it before leaving it be. Now making her way downstairs, more of the lights are acting just the same as the one had been upstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she sees John has fallen asleep watching a war movie on the television, snoring his head off. Fear struck through Mary in that instant, realising that the man upstairs in the nursery hadn't been her husband. She runs back up hoping no harm has come to her children.

"Sammy! Harry!" she hollered upon reaching the nursery, stopping in her tracks soon as she entered

A woman's shrill scream coming from upstairs awakens John from his restful slumber. Realising the only woman upstairs is his wife, he scrambled out of the armchair in panic calling to her. "Mary?"

He burst through the closed nursery door in search of his wife, "Mary."

But the room seems quite, too quite and no sign of his wife anywhere in the room. The only sounds of Sam and Harriet's subtle cooing are heard. John goes over to check on his daughter, leaning over the crib he softly brushed some of her hair with his hand as she looked up at him. "Harry? You ok?"

He now went over to his son, pushing the side of his crib down, touching his son's head. "Hey, Sammy. You ok?"

John notices a dark drip of something land beside Sam's head. Reaching his hand out to touch it, he feels two more wet drops hit the back of his hand and to him it looked a lot like blood or rusty water. Guessing the drips were coming from the ceiling John looked up pure horror spreading across his features. His wife, Mary was sprawled out, pinned to the ceiling staring back at not being able to breath, the stomach of her white nightgown covered in crimson red blood.

He collapses onto the floor, staring up at his wife, "No! Mary!"

She suddenly burst alight into deadly orange flames, the fire rapidly spreading across the ceiling as John continued to stare unable to move. The wailing cries of the twins brought him back reminding him, he quickly gathered them both out of their cribs holding them close to his chest and rushed out the room.

He sees Dean comes running out of his room wondering what all the commotion is about, seeing fire in the nursery behind his dad, "Daddy!" His son voices his distress not understanding what's happening, as he's passed Sam over by his father.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" He ordered his son to quickly get out of the house and dose as he's told.

"Mary!" he called for her one last time looking in at the ceiling, but the entire room is engulfed in flames, "No!"

John ran outside, grabbed Dean by the waist up and carries his three children to safety just as the fire burst out in an explosion of flames out of the nursery window, "I gotcha."

Awhile later, John watched from across the street cradling Sam in his arms, Dean sat beside him holding Harriet on the hood of his Impala, watching the fire being tackled by firefighters. Grey smoke and flames still rising from what was once his home disappearing into the dark midnight sky. Neighbours being kept at bay by police, an ambulance nearby. Now John knew what he needed to do whatever was necessary, to learn whatever he could about the supernatural and to find the thing that killed Mary. For his children's sake.


	2. (1) Dad's On A Hunting Trip

**Pilot Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Harriet Winchester belongs to me and the rest is to the creators of Supernatural.

* * *

 _ **Stanford University, Present Day**_

 _ **31 Oct 2005, Halloween...**_

One Harriet Winchester, tapped her black knee length leather clad boots against the metal a bar stool she sat upon, getting rather impatient waiting for her twin brother Sam and his girlfriend Jessica (who was also her best friend). Even though, she knew how Sam and herself in particular felt about this holiday it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun after all. But here she was at a university bar, dressed up as a sexy black cat (after Jess had convinced her to that is), clad in black leather look pants with a tail attached, a black studded bustier crop top and a pair of black cat ears poking out of of her tumbling brunette curls.

"Hey, babe where's Jess and Sam?" her boyfriend Luis dressed as a zombie, comes over to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"God, knows," Harriet shrugs her shoulders, "Sam's probably convinced Jess to stay home and celebrate, maybe watch a movie," she gives him an knowing glare, "Like we suggested in the first place."

"Come on Harry, I know you don't like Halloween," he gives her an affectionate kiss on the cheek being rather proud of her, "But we're here to celebrate yours and Sam's LSAT scores and both of you getting those interviews into law and medical school."

"I hate it when your right," Harriet gave in with a sigh.

Eventually Sam and Jess did turn up about ten minutes later and they partied until late, the twins going back to their apartment that Jess shared with them and Luis going back his dorm room.

 **-Supernatural-**

It's the early hours of the morning and the sky outside is a dark tinge of midnight blue. There's utter silence throughout the apartment as everyone slept. The sound of something opening breaks the content sleep both Winchesters had been having snapping their hazel eyes open in alert. Harriet, getting up from her bed tip-toes quietly as a mouse out from her bedroom, poking her head around the door-frame seeing the tall figure of Sam in the hallway looking in her direction. A figure walked past the beaded curtain by her door, but it was too dark to see who it was.

"Got a plan of action?" Harriet asked him, keeping her voice quite as possible so the intruder wouldn't hear.

"We attack from opposite sides, I'll take the front you take the back," he suggests what they do.

"Not bad, that dumbass won't know what hit them."

They take their positions in the living room, as the intruder enters they both take notice of the shadowy shape of a man. Harriet charged at him and pounced latching onto his back, Sam lunged forward grabbing his shoulder. The man struggled getting Harriet off, missing Sam who ducks as he tried to strike him. He swung Sam around, shoving him back. Sam aimed a few kicks only to get them blocked, making Harriet loose her grip on the intruder.

The man now alternates between them, both trying to throw kicks and punches as they entered another room, until light catches the face of the unknown man through the window from a street lamp.

"Whoa, easy, princess," the familiar voice called, as Harriet landed on her behind, before she sees him swiftly pinning Sam to the floor, "Easy, tiger."

"Dean?" Sam lets out in disbelief, catching his breath only for their older brother to laugh in return.

"You scared the crap out of us you dumbass!" Harriet yelled glaring at her big brother annoyingly, declining her brothers hand to help her standing to her feet and folding her arms across her chest

"That's 'cause you're both out of practice," Dean pointed out cockily with a smirk, as he helped Sam who yanks his hand and slammed his heel into his brothers back flipping him onto the floor fist raised, "Or not."

Dean asked of his his brother kindly as he could tapping his shoulder, "Get off of me."

Doing as he's told Sam rolled off him and helped him to his feet, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer," he joked scoffing in response, Sam and Harriet don't react looking back at him in a disbelieving manner. Dean puts his hands on his siblings shoulders, shaking once, and lets go.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Harriet put the question to her brother more urgently and firmly, hand now on her hip.

"Okay. All right," he gets all defensive not liking the look in sisters eyes, "We gotta talk."

Sam looks over at him, "Uh, the phone?" he suggested.

"If I'd'a called, would either of you have picked up?" Dean asked glancing between them both and they both realised he had a point. Neither of them would've answered.

Footsteps are heard approaching, the lights suddenly came on flooding the room into life. Jess is standing by the doorway, wearing a Smurf t-shirt and short shorts.

"Sam? Harriet?" She asked half asleep.

"Jess," both of them answered together, "Hey."

Sam introduced to his brother, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Harriet rolling her eyes knowingly as Dean checked Jessica out for his own amusement.

"Wait," she asked them, "Your brother Dean?"

Harriet nodded, "That's the one."

Now seeing big brother grin gearing up to flirt with her best friend despite what Sam had said, walking up to Jess, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on," Jess announced feeling rather uncomfortable of his leering over her body, so Harriet sharply tugging on Dean's jacket pulled him away from her, receiving an irritated look from her brother.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," he says still looking her over, Sam giving him a stony expression so he would stop objectifying his girlfriend, "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend and his sister here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam walked over to Jess, putting a protective arm around her and Harriet came to stand beside them both arms folded across her chest once again, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean nodded in agreement seeing as he didn't have a choice on the matter, "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift," Harriet remarked with a shrug of her shoulders not really bothered what her old man was up to.

"She's right, he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam responded in agreement to his sisters comment.

Dean sighed and ducks his head, before looking back up and rephrasing it in only one way they could understand, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

The twins faces stay serious before Sam spoke up, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."


	3. (1) Just A Couple Of Days

Harriet is now back inside the apartment, busy stuffing some of her clothes into a duffle bag, phone to her ear after texting her Luis about what she was doing and he had called her back straight away.

"So, you're just taking off?" he asked softly trying to understand, "Is this about your dad? I thought you hated his guts?"

"Yeah. Despite how much hate the man, he's still my father Lu plus a little family drama won't do me any harm for a few days," she returned walking over to her dresser turning on a lamp.

"You also mentioned a hunting trip," he stated.

She rummaged through the dresser, pulling out random t-shirts, vest tops and shirts. Returned to her bag stuffing them inside, not caring if they got all creased, "Oh, he went deer hunting up at the cabin, probably with a couple of his friends. So Sam and I are just going to bring him back."

"Are still going to your interview?"

"Baby, I'm going to get back for the interview, it's just a couple of days," Harriet picked up the duffle and walked around the bed and out her room towards the bathroom.

"Harriet," he stopped her, "Sure you're okay?"

She laughed quietly, "Yes baby, I'm fine."

"But you hardly speak about your family. Now you're just talking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? Also with Monday coming up, which is kind of a big deal," Luis voiced his concerns, as she went into the bathroom opening the cupboard grabbing her toiletry bag.

"Everything will be fine and I'll get back in time for my interview I promise," she smiled lovingly into the phone.

"Take care alright babe?"

"Always, Lu... always," she kissed the phone ending the call shutting the phone.

Her eyes catch the trash can that has a big wad toilet paper inside, making sure nobody was coming she reached inside. Digging around she found something shocking...two positive pregnancy tests. Jessica was pregnant this was the last thing she needs, apart from the fact that Sam was going to propose to her after he got into Law school.

"Harriet, you ready?" Sam called breaking her from the shocking news she's discovered.

"Yeah, coming," she returned, shoving the tests back where she found them, knowing she was going to have a serious talk with her best friend when she got back.

-Supernatural-

Harriet had took a couple of hours sleep in the backseat of the Impala, before squinting her eyes open adjusting to the bright sun coming through the window. She yawned and stretched out noticing the surroundings. They were currently at a gas station, Sam having taken shotgun in the front after beating his sister at Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Her older brother Dean banged on the window making her jump, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Turning around quickly she glared at him annoyingly as he stood by the gas pump. Harriet winded down the window, "You scared the crap out me Dean," she stated giving him a smirk.

"Like I had said earlier on, you're outta practice," He returned with an equal smirk, before tossing her a Snickers Almond bar through the window.

She caught and gave him a thankful smile in return, "You still remembered my favourite chocolate bar?"

"You loved those as a kid, so I thought you would still have thing for them now," Dean smiled and leaned on the half down window, "You want breakfast?" he looked to Sam holding a Hershey bar up to him.

"No, thanks," Sam declined shaking his head.

Harriet opened up the candy bar, and raised her eyebrow with curiosity at her big brother, "So how'd you pay for this stuff?" she takes a bite, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," he replied moving away from the window and putting the nozzle back onto the gas pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked, putting his legs back into the car and slamming the door shut.

"Uh, Burt Aframian," Dean smirked hoping into the drivers side and putting down his chips and soda, as Harriet laughed at his reply.

"And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal," he closed the door.

"That sounds about right," Sam picked up a cardboard box up off the floor full of tapes and began searching through it. Harriet leaned forwards, looking over her brothers shoulder at the worst collection of music ever owned by their older brother.

"Have you seen these?" Sam asked as Harriet laughed and nodded in agreement with her brother, "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection," Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean furrowed his eyebrow.

"Well, for one big brother, they're cassette tapes," Harriet took one out of the box trying to make a point showing it to him and putting it back.

"And two," Sam continued on holding up a tape for every band he named, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean snatched the tape box from Sam feeling rather offended.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Harriet joked with a smirk.

Dean ignored her comment rolling his eyes, "Well, house rules, Sammy," he turned to his sister, "The same goes for you too, Harry," he popped a tape into the player, "Driver picks the music, shotgun and backseater shut their cakeholes."

Harriet snickered shaking her head before taking another bite of her chocolate bar. Her brother puts the tapes back on the floor and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam stated.

"And Harry is the ten-year-old girl with braces," she followed after him.

"It's Sam and Harriet," his little brother reminds him.

But Dean being the irritating cheeky big brother that he is cranked up the volume so that ACDC's 'Back in Black' blasted throughout the Impala pretending not hear them, "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," grinning at them before pulling out of the gas station.

The Impala passed a road sign that said 'Jericho 7.'

"Thank you," Sam closed his cell phone, "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue."

"That's something, I guess," Harriet gave a nod.

Dean glances over at Sam then Harriet in the backseat and continued on down the road. They come to a bridge where there are two police cars parked and several officers mulling around the scene.

"Check it out," Dean nodded ahead of them.

Both of the twins leant forward to have a better look. The Impala pulled over and the engine cuts off. Opening the glove compartment, Dean pulled out a box full of ID cards with his and their dads face on them. Selecting two, he handed one to Sam before turning to his sister, "Sorry Harry, unless you wanna' try passing for dad you're gonna' have stay hidden in the back there."

"How charming of you both," Harriet scoffed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. A fed spotted the car and began walking over, "Oh shit!" the female Winchester dropped to the floor of the Impala, hiding down behind Sam's seat. Both him and Dean got out of the car and approached the scene.

There on the bridge is the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe who leaned over the railing to yell at two men in wetsuits currently searching about the river, "You found anything yet?"

"No, nothing yet!"

He turned back to the car standing in the middle of the bridge. There's another officer there Deputy Hein, who is searching the drivers side for any clues, "No sign of a struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean," Hein relayed his findings. As Sam and Dean walked towards them.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded in reply.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown," he finished as the boys finally reached them.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean enquired gaining the officers attention.

Jaffe straightened up to look at the young man when he spoke, "And who are you?" the young man flashes a badge and so does his partner.

"Federal marshals."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe comments eyeing the young men suspiciously.

Dean gave a laugh, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," he walked over to the abandoned car and turned back to the officer, "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean checked with the officer.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that," Jaffe explained to them.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

Jaffe nodded, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean started to circle the car searching for anything unusual or out of the ordinary, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell," Jaffe offered the young man.

"So what's the theory?" the taller of the men asked walking over to his partner.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe questioned, hands on his hips.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean grinned at the officer, only to receive a stomp on his foot from Sam.

Pretending nothing has happened Sam turned to the officers with a well put on smile, "Thank you for your time," and then walked away back towards the Impala with Dean following behind him. When the officers weren't looking Dean smacked Sam on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked glaring at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked vehemently with a scowl.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asked, as his older brother moved to stand in front of him forcing Sam to stop walking.

Dean put a hand on his hip, "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam clears his throat to his brother in warning looking over his shoulder. He turned around seeing the Sheriff and two agents from the FBI standing before him.

"Can I help you boys?" The Sheriff asks both of them.

"No, sir, we were just leaving," Dean stated a little awkwardly, as the brothers started walking nodding at them in turn, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully," he opened the Impala's door, got in and fired up the engine.

Sam got in the other side closing the door and turned to his brother, "So do you think this is a job?"

Dean gave a shrug, "I dunno man, we haven't exactly got much to go on," he pushes his foot down on the accelerator, turning the Impala around and driving off down the road.

"Thank God!" Harriet rose out from behind the seat, giving her forehead a rub, "Would it've killed you not to take so long!"

Dean turned to his sister, "Honestly, forgot you were even hiding behind the seat," he smirked at her.

"'Honestly, I forgot you were even hiding behind the seat,'" Harriet mimicked his voice adding a dash of stupid to it for amusement.

"Bitch!" Dean smirked looking at his sister through the mirror.

"Jerk!" she returned cracking a smile.

-Supernatural-

Driving through the town of Jericho, they spotted a young woman hanging up missing posters. With that they went and parked the Impala stop the corner and all piled out and walked up the street towards the young woman still tacking up the missing posters.

"I'll bet that's her," Dean point out to her as they approached.

"Yeah," both the twins agreed

The girls hair was a midnight black and she had a piercing through her bottom lip. Her wrists could hardly be seen due to the amount of bracelets she wore on both arms. In Harriet's opinion the girl was was wearing far too much eyeliner and mascara that was thickly applied to her eyelashes to see her eyes properly.

"You must be Amy," Dean stated taking a guess.

The young woman turned to face the three people before her, "Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy," Dean introduced himself to Amy.

"Hi, I'm his cousin, Harriet," Harriet smiled kindly.

Amy looked the trio over skeptically not sure if she believed them or not, "He never mentioned you to me," she begins walking away from them and they follow after her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto," Dean tried to lie convincingly as he could to her.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around," Sam tried explaining to Amy.

Another young woman came around the corner, she put her hand on Amy's shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked protectively, looking at the three questionably.

"Yeah," Amy gave a nod.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Harriet stepped forward speaking up a sincerity in her voice.

Later sitting in a booth at a diner, Sam and Dean sat across from Amy and her friend Rachel, while Harriet sat on a turned around chair, her folded arms resting on the top.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did," Amy recalled the night her boyfriend disappeared.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam checked with her.

"No," she shook her head, "Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace," Harriet complimented gesturing to the jewellery around Amy's neck. She noticed that it was a pentagram within a circle.

Looking down at it she smiled at it fondly, holding the pendant and began to play with it between her fingers. Amy returned her gaze to the young woman, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-" she laughed, "-with all that devil stuff."

Harriet gave a small laugh in return before looking down briefly, then back up at Amy again, "Actually, it's the opposite. A pentagram is actually protection against evil spirits. Really powerful. I mean, only if you believe in that sort of stuff," she explained about the symbol to Amy.

Her older brother rolled his eyes in annoyance for her doing this, "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," he leaned forward, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," her friend Rachel stated in reply.

"What do they talk about?" The three siblings spoke in unison the words coming naturally to them.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," Amy's friend explained as Dean looked to his brother and then his sister who were both watching the girl attentively, "Well, supposedly she's still out there.

Both of them nodded. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."


	4. (1) I'm Nothing Like You

**I'm Nothing Like You**

The family are currently sat in the towns local library, Dean is busy researching about the hitchhiking dead girl on the Jericho Herald website. While Sam and Harriet sat idly by him bored out of their minds in a daze. Dean typed the first thing that came to mind into the search engine 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' and clicked Go; the screen delivered '0 results'. Sighing in annoyance, he tried something else 'Hitchhiking' adding on 'Centennial Highway' clicking Go again giving him the same result as before.

Harriet getting fed up with his lousy attempts on finding the correct information, reached over for the mouse, "Let me have a go dumbass, you're obviously not searching for the right stuff."

Dean smacked her hand away, "I got it brainiac." She only but shoved his chair away rather hard in response now moved herself in front of the computer. Receiving a irritated comeback from Dean, "Dude!" who hit her on the shoulder as he and Sam sat either side of her, "You're such a control freak."

With a roll of her eyes Harriet ignored him and stated her thoughts, "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, now trying to move on from his little sisters controlling and bossy manner.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam makes the suggestion that it could be different kind circumstance on how the woman died. Harriet deleted the word 'Murder' and replaced it with 'Suicide' then clicked go. An entitled article 'Suicide on Centennial' came up with the search results. Dean glanced at Harriet then Sam. His sister opened the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes.

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," Harriet after scanning over the article now read it aloud. A picture of said young woman was beside the article.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

Sam probably having read it the article as well turned to the computer, gave a nod, "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows suspiciously, "Hm." The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch," Harriet goes on to recite.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean pointed out to the picture of Sylvania Bridge, where Troy's car had been found by the police.

 **-Supernatural-**

By the time they had gotten to the Sylvania Bridge it was dark. They piled out of the Impala, walked down the bridge to the very exact spot in which Constance Welch had took her life all those years ago.

Dean, Sam and Harriet went to lean over the railing, looking downwards into the dark murky depths of the river below, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked as he looked over to his older brother.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean answered, as they now continued walking down the bridge.

"Okay, so now what?" Harriet spoke up and asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while," Dean stated his answer the best that he could.

Only for Harriet and Sam to stop dead instantly, it made them both think he was going back on his word, "Dean, I told you, we gotta be back by-"Harriet firmly reminds him only to get cut off.

"Monday," he turned to his siblings, "Right. The your interviews."

"Yeah," Sam gave a nod.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You two think you're just going to become some lawyer or Doctor? Marry Jess and Luis?" he asked almost mocking them, Harriet had told Dean about her boyfriend on the way down and now she wished that she never did. Besides their was her first boyfriend Brady who she started dating a few months starting at Stanford. But after Freshman year ended he broke it off with her and quit college. Nobody had heard or seen him since.

"Maybe. Why not?" Harriet, glared moodily at him arms folded across her chest.

"Does either of them know the truth about you? I mean, do they know about the things you've done?" Dean, asked seriously looking between both his siblings. Who both just stared back at him stony faced.

Sam stepped closer to his brother and stated firmly, "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Harry? Does your boyfriend know?" Dean looked to his sister who had now came up besides Sam. Seeing if she saw any differently, but sadly she didn't.

"No, Luis doesn't need to know about that part of my life and it's gonna stay that way," she returned in the same manner as her twin brother only stepping that much closer than Sam had showing how serious she was.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you both really are," Dean reminds them, turning around and walked off.

"And who's that?" she hollered as her and Sam followed him.

"You're one of us."

Harriet comes to walk in front of him before Sam could even stop her, "No. I'm nothing like you. This will never be my life."

Once she was on a roll on making herself heard there was no stopping her. Sam knew that because they were both so alike, but sometimes...she was just too much like Dean and their father combined that it was scary at times. But she never saw it.

"You have a responsibility to-" Dean tried to stop her, but he knew that he couldn't.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

He grabbed Harriet by the collar of her green jacket, slamming her hard against the support of the bridge. As Dean breathed heavily face red with anger, "Don't talk about her like that," he finally finished after pausing a few seconds released his grip and just walked away.

"Guys," Sam now called for their attention.

Harriet and Dean turned to see Sam looking at the spirit of Constance, she was standing on the railing. Glanced at them took a stepped forward and plummets off the bridge out of sight. All running over to the edge they looked over the railing into the river only to find… Nothing and nobody there in the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked with a frown, rather baffled.

"I don't know," Sam replied with a shrug.

It was then that with a raised eyebrow of concern, that the familiar purring of Baby's engine starting up has reached Harriet's ears down from the far edge of the bridge. Turning around the headlights on full beam, decorating the bridge.

"What the-" Dean is rather speechless, as he comes to look at the sight before him.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked gulping nervously.

Dean reached into the pocket of his jeans, fished out the keys to the Impala jingling them before his brother and sister. The Impala jerked fiercely in motion, revving up beginning to climb and barrels down the bridge heading for them.

With a gasp of breathe and blood pumping full of adrenaline, hearts pounding in fear they turned and ran like their lives depended on it, "Dean? Sam?" Harriet called out to them in panic, her feet pounding across the bridge.

"Go! Go!" Sam could be heard screaming, looking over her shoulder now seeing Sam and Dean not far behind her the Impala gaining on them with speed. But she knew they it would be impossible to outrun it, on a last minute whim to save all their skins, ran and dived over the railing.

Falling through the air towards the water, a hand grabbed Harriet's. Nearly gasping, she looked up seeing Sam was the one who had caught her as he hung onto one of the under beams of the bridge. With all his might Sam heaved his sister up, so she could grab hold onto a part of the bridge she could perch on. Now the twins looked down into the water below, sending them into a panic that Dean might not have made it.

In a desperate search they scanned the water, but there is no sign of him anywhere, "Dean!" Harriet shouted in fear.

"Dean!" Sam following her lead.

A figure covered, soaked through head to toe with mud dragged themselves out of the river panting was their annoyed looking brother, "What?"

"Hey! Are you all right?" Harriet asked, whilst her and Sam are trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

Dean returned sarcastically, making an A-OK sign with his hand, "I'm super."

Not being to able to contain their laughter anymore, both of the twins started laughing. Before both of them climbed back up onto the bridge.

Awhile later, Dean shut the hood of his car and leaned against it. "Your car all right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now," Dean replied looking Baby over, but still rather pissed that a spirit tried running them all over with his car, "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Harriet shrugged, trying not to crack a grin.

"Yeah, so where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam mocked in question, as him and Harriet leaned on either side of of him on the hood equal smirks now on their faces and arms folded. In frustration Dean threw his arms up in the air flicking the wet mud off his hands.

A rather pungent smell hits Harriet's nose making it wrinkle slightly, reminding her of a waft similar to what you would often get from the likes of a sewer, "Bro, you smell like a toilet," she laughed now looking at him.

 **-Supernatural-**

They are now currently checking into a motel, Dean placing a VersaBank MasterCard down of one 'Hector Aframian' on the desk, upon a handwritten guest ledger still covered head to toe in smelly mud, "One room, please," he stated whilst Harriet and Sam waited behind him. The clerk picked up the card inspecting it closely and read the name.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the clerk asked out of general interest, looking up briefly at them.

"What do you mean?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," The clerk explained himself as Dean looked back over to his siblings, who gazed back at him with concern.

Once Sam picked the doors lock from the inside, the door is swung open with a small push and Harriet entered the inside of their Dad's motel room. Her twin brother gets up stuffing the picks away quickly as he stood up.

Dean, is still standing outside keeping lookout, much to his little sister's annoyance as she rolled her eyes and yanked her big brother inside the room by his leather jacket. On closer inspection of the room the walls are covered in maps, sketches, newspaper clippings of articles and pictures. There's pile upon pile of books scattered around the room, amongst the clutter and junk on the floor.

Walking over to inspect the right hand side of the bed, an awful smell wafted up Harriet's nose. Turning on the light, she instantly spots the culprit of what was causing it, on the table was a half eaten greasy hamburger sitting in it's wrapping, "Uhh! Come on dad!" She muttered, picking it up and tossing it in the trash can not far from her and shivered in disgust, "What I gathered from that gross burger, it's been a couple of days at least since he was here."

Sam trailed his finger through the line salt on that was by the door, "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean had started to inspect the papers pinned to the wall and Harriet comes over to his side, "What have you found?" she asked.

"Centennial Highway victims," he replied as she nodded her head.

Harriet looked over the victims on the wall before her, a Mark somebody, William Durrell and a Scott Nifong who had disappeared in 1987 aged 25 and a Parks. Mark, Durrell and Nifong had been all white males, what she gathered from the photos.

Sam came over to join them, "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-"

It's then Harriet noticed something and raised her eyebrow in curiosity and went across the room.

"—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam continued to go on from what Dean was figuring out.

She scanned over the papers taped on another wall, there was scraps scrawled on with thick, heavy markings. 'Bell Witch', 'Mortis Danse', something about 'Devils + Demons', 'Sirens', 'Witches', 'The Possessed' and 'The Woman in White'. The article they had read at the library was pinned right by the picture of Constance Welch. She switched the lamp on, "Dad figured it out for us."

Her brothers turned to look.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"He found exactly the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white," she explained. Her brothers walked over and began to read through the notes.

"You sly dogs." Dean stated cockily stated turning to Harriet and Sam. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam stated.

"Well, dad would want to make sure." Harriet nodded in agreement with her brother, as her and Sam focused their eyes on the wall before them.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked, looking to his sister and brother absorbing the information in before them.

"No, not that I can tell." Harriet answered with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband," Sam tapping the picture of Joseph Welch, showing the article was dated 1981 and stating that he was thirty at the time Constance died. Off the top of her head Harriet guessed Joseph must at least be in his early sixties by now.

"That's if he's still alive," Harriet added as she and Sam moved on to something else that's caught their attention.

Dean glanced over at the picture of the woman in a white dress before clearing his throat, "All right. Why don't you both, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." He smiled genuinely at them before heading off towards the bathroom.

Harriet thought this would be a good time to apologise about her outburst at the bridge earlier and turned around, "Uh, Dean?"

Stopping in his tracks Dean turned to his sister who he couldn't help but sometimes see some of his mothers features in her, especially Harriet's eyes, "What I said before, about Mom and Dad, I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry." She comes out sounded genuinely bad for the words that had slipped out of her mouth earlier.

He held his hand up stopping her. "Come Harry, no chick-flick moments." He smirked at his sister.

She laughed and nodded. "Got it. Jerk."

"Bitch."


	5. (1) We've Got Work To Do

Out the corner of her eye she spotted Sam standing by the mirror on which hung rosary beads. He was holding something familiar, a photograph the smile vanishing from her face. She came over and looked at it and Sam handed her. It was of her father sitting on the hood of the Impala, a young Dean sitting beside him with a baseball hat on and her and Sam only about 3 or 4 at the time perched on their dads lap.

Harriet took a deep sigh, Jessica entering her thoughts and of the two positive pregnancy tests she found in the trash, "No kid or any kid should have to live the life we had Sam."

He watched his sister as she placed the photo back in it's rightful place on the mirror, "I know, but we got out Harriet before it drove us both crazy," he gently placed a consoling hand upon her shoulder. "What's brought this on anyway?"

"I just want to get this over and done with Sam, find dad and get back to Stanford," she offered truthfully and headed towards the motel door, "Before we get dragged back in any further into this crazy shit."

"Where you going?" He pretends not to see her reaching inside the jacket pocket for a lighter and a pack of smokes. Sam knew Harriet only smoked when she was stressed or hiding something. He had a feeling it might be the first reason why and he couldn't blame her for it. An excuse to get away from the drama.

"For some fresh air," she shrugged, looking over her shoulder with a put on smirk, grabbing the handle.

"Yeah right, jerk" he laughed disbelievingly, with a knowing grin.

"Kiss my ass, bitch," she flipped her middle finger and turned the handle as Sam rolls his eyes as she closed the door behind her.

 **-Supernatural-**

Harriet perched on a low bearing wall outside the motel, a lit cigarette hanging from her fingers blowing out a puff of smoke as it's vapour drifted into nothingness. There was a lot on her mind lately other than Jessica being pregnant. The same nightmare she'd been having on and off for the past few months plagued her sleep. But she hadn't told a soul about it, not even Sam who would be likely to tell her she's being paranoid.

It was so real and terrifying. Always starting off the same way, she turned up exhausted at Luis's dorm building at night, there's a trail of red rose petals leading up to his room making her smile bashfully. Continuing to follow the petals she comes upon a bloody smudge on the door handle. Forcefully shoving open the door only to be greeted with a horrifying sight.

Luis's lifeless body is pinned to the wall, a blade stuck through the centre of his chest, littered with cuts and gashes his neck slashed open crimson blood dripping from it. He bursts into flames and that's when it ends before she can even scream for help. Sitting up straight in bed covered head to toe in a cold sweat afterwards shaking like a leaf.

Stumping out what was her third cigarette, Harriet searched the pocket of her jacket, gets out her cell phone flipping it open seeing a missed call from her boyfriend Luis and a voicemail. So she calls to check it...

"Hey, baby it's about half eleven now just thought I'd check in on you see how everything is going. Call me back when you can. I love you."

The message makes her smile, thinking how she could've been so lucky to find such a sweet and caring guy like Luis, someone she could see herself settling down with someday.

Harriet now gets back to the motel room and Dean is now all cleaned up just his leather jacket halfway on, he sniffed the air just as his sister passed him sitting herself beside Sam on the bed who's cell phone is to his ear, listening to a voicemail from Jess.

"Have you been smoking?" Dean finished putting his jacket on and folded his arms in front of him.

"Yes Dee, I was feeling a little stressed so sue me I had some smokes," she bit back sassily, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"What you gotta be stressed about?"

"My interview ok I'm nervous," Harriet convincingly offered, as now just wasn't the time to plague Dean with her personal problems. Right now there's other priorities to deal with, dispose of the Woman in White and find their father.

"Ok, sure," Dean rolled his eyes not entirely convinced, wondering what his sister isn't telling him. "So I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street." He went to the door opening it, "Either of you want anything?"

"No." Sam looked up briefly to him shaking his head.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine thanks."

With that Dean was gone, leaving the two siblings alone again, Harriet slumped backwards onto the bed not caring at that moment the crumpled sheets were unmade, an aggravated sigh escaping her lips, running her hands over her face and stared blankly up at the stained ceiling.

Sam was now just finishing listening to Jessica's voicemail, "So come home soon, okay? I love you." he briefly glanced to could Harriet who he could sense still wasn't coping well with the whole situation with dad and to be perfectly honest he wasn't either. He missed Jessica like crazy and couldn't wait to get back to his normal life.

It's just then the phone beeped in his ear signalling he had a call looking and answered, "Hello?"

"Dude, 5-0. Both of you take off. Go find Dad."

Harriet sat up immediately as Sam hung up the phone and got off the bed, "What's wrong? Is Dean ok?"

"Harriet, we gotta leave." hopping off the bed in a flash she follows behind Sam to the widow, "Dean's been taken by the cops."

He lifted the window open motioning for Harriet to first. She accepted climbing through and Sam following after her as they went down the fire escape. Peering around the corner of the building they checked for signs of any cops. Thankfully the coast was clear so they headed to the car.

 **-Supernatural-**

Harriet is in the drivers seat of the Impala having won an game of Rock, Paper, Scissors against Sam on who should drive the car which he thought he was a little childish and uncalled for. As they pulled up to what was hopefully the right address. Getting out of the car both the siblings approached the slightly rundown house, the white paint was yellowed peeling and cracking.

Sam knocked his knuckles against the chipped door, that was equally the same as the outside of the house, "Let's hope this is the right guy we're looking for."

The door was answered by an older man in at least his sixties, "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Harriet asked, blinking from the midday sunlight in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"I'm Harriet Tucker and this is Sam Marshall, we'd like to ask a couple of questions if that's ok with you." He confirmed this with a nod of his head.

Sam pulled out photo of their dad, Dean, of himself and Harriet, "Have you by any chance seen this man?" he asked, pointing to their father.

Joseph took the photo having a closer look at it as he stepped out of his house. "He was older, but that's him." They started walking down the driveway, that was full of old junk. He handed the photo back to Sam, "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right," Harriet informed with a put on smile and nod of her head, "We're working on a story together."

"I don't know what kind of story you're working on," Joseph put indignantly, "he asked the strangest questions."

"About your late wife Constance?" Sam probed, trying to be more subtle than his father would have been.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where was that?" Sam asked.

Both the siblings looked to eachother noticing Joseph was starting to get a little aggravated, "What do I need to go through this twice?"

"Just getting our facts straight," Harriet offers soothingly trying to calm him as they stopped walking, "if that's alright, Sir."

Joseph nodded, almost instantly at ease by the young woman's sweet gravely tone. "In a plot behind my old house over on Breckinridge."

"Why did you move?"

Harriet had a feeling that the whole thing would blow up in their faces if Sam wasn't being so insensitive on handling a situation like this. Men were hopeless sometimes they really were. But it just seemed so sad when Joseph replied. "I'm not gonna live in the house my children died."

"Mr. Welch, did ever marry again after Constance?" Sam asked in a more semi-appropriate that seemed more convincing for an article on effects of suicides on a family. If Joseph should ever ask what the article was about.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Was the prettiest I'd ever known." But to Harriet his answer was a little off, like he was trying to prove a point when answering the question.

"So, you had a happy marriage?" Harriet asked, pushing harder than she should of.

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely." It didn't sound honest or definite to the Winchester siblings.

"That should do it," Sam said. "Thanks for your time." Both of them started heading back towards the Impala as Joseph walked away. Waiting a beat or so, Harriet and Sam looked back up at him.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a Woman in White?" Harriet asked him the first thing that came to her, grabbing Joseph's attention he turned to her.

"A what?" They were right. He was distracted.

"A Woman in White. Or sometimes Weeping Woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam started explaining, the whole thing. That possibly might engage an reaction from Joseph.

"Um, they're spirits." Harriet continued off from him as the twins stop before him, "They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story."

Joseph's reaction was one of anger and went to walk way. "Girl, Boy I don't care much for nonsense."

They follow after him determined to finish their explanation, "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped in his tracks as the young woman spoke again, "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

He turned to look at them both. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance?" He stared at them like they were absolute lunatics before a look of anger overtook him, one both siblings that had readily become familiar to, "You smartasses!"

"You tell us." Harriet replied, keeping her tone calm and even.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

"Come on let's get out of here." Sam suggested as they jogged back over to the car before they caused more harm than good.

 **-Supernatural-**

Sam now drove as Harriet sat beside him in the passenger seat as they traveled along the dark highway. The Impala's head lights beaming on the asphalt guiding them towards the Welch's old house. It's then Harriet's cell phone rings, she pulls it out of her jacket pocket answering putting it on speaker so Sam get listen in on the conversation.

"Hello."

"Fake 911 call, Harry. That's pretty illegal," she could sense Dean was probably beaming proudly at this moment.

"Your welcome big bro," she grinned feeling a little smug.

"Listen," Dean's said urgently, "We gotta talk."

"Tell us about it," Sam replied trying to concentrate on the road before rambling on, "So, news is the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean cut him off abruptly.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Harriet mused with her input, finding this unusual behaviour for their dad that it wasn't like him to not finish off a job. She glanced sideways sharing a look with Sam who was probably thinking the same.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you." They heard him take a deep sigh, that couldn't be good in any circumstances. "Dad left Jericho."

"What?" Both of the twins asked in unison.

"How do you know?" Sam's face contorted slightly in confusion.

"I've got his journal." Dean mentioned. Both the twins shared another look with each other.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Harriet spoke seriously.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Harriet asked, eager to know.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean answered her question honestly.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked, hoping their father has left them something to follow.

"I'm not sure yet." Their brother divulged the very unhelpful information.

"Great, this is just great," Harriet muttered quietly through gritted teeth, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand." Sam continued on, "I mean, what could be more important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam, look out!" Harriet suddenly in warning screamed her cell phone dropping from her hand.

"Whoa!" The car screeched to a halt as Sam slammed down hard on the breaks, as they ran through the ghost of Constance. Breathing hard, an unnerving chill travelled down their spines getting the sense they weren't entirely alone in the car. Both looking through view mirror see her sitting in the backseat.

"Take me home," the spirit piteously commanded. "Take me home!"

"No." Sam bluntly declined.

"I don't think so," Harriet gave it to her straight.

The doors and all the windows lock of the Impala, "Sam, tell me that wasn't you who just done that." Harriet whispered her voice shaking. Her brother but only shook his head. The car started driving itself full speed down the road, while Sam and Harriet struggled to get out of the moving vehicle. Before they knew it they'd arrived in front of Constance's old house.

"Please don't do this," Harriet pleaded with the spirit.

"I can never go home," Constance stated sadly, gazing at her house tears in her eyes.

"You're scared to go home," Sam voiced his understanding to her, turning to look behind, only to find Constance has disappeared. Both of them glanced around, only for her to instantly reappear between them Harriet jolting back gasping. Constance crawled onto Sam's lap, whilst Harriet felt powerless and unable to move or do anything to help her brother.

"You can't kill me," Sam insisted to her, "I'm not unfaithful! I've never been!"

Constance leaned forward to whispering something in his ear, which Harriet couldn't make out so clearly. Afterwards she leaned in further and kissed him.

"Hey!" Harriet yelled, still struggling in the grip of Constance's power. "Get your hands off my brother you bitch!"

Sam managed in the struggle to reach for the keys turning over the engine and Constance vanished. The twins looked around for only just a moment before Sam started screaming in pain.

"Sam!" Harriet shouted reaching out for her twin brother just as Constance reappeared on top of him the chair reclining back digging her fingers straight into his chest. Several gun shots are fired, Harriet and Sam glanced in the shots direction seeing their older brother. Once more Constance had disappeared, sitting himself up, Sam turned on the car.

"We're taking you home," He and his sister shared a knowing smile before hitting the gas, driving full speed straight towards the house.

"Harry, here!" Dean shouted, tossing a shot gun over which thankfully was loaded.

Dean in a panic charged into the house, clambering through the hole to reach his siblings and his gun at the ready. "Sam!" Harriet! You both okay?" they heard Dean yelling in panic as he reached them opening the car door. A sigh of relief escapes his lips to see that they're unscathed.

"I think so..." Sam groans. Harriet lets out a groan of her own, rubbing the back of her neck slightly.

"Can you move?" He checked with them, but it seemed Sam was more pinned than his sister.

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean leaned through the window, took Sam's hand and got him out of the car.

They now stood in front of the car, Harriet carefully watched as Constance held the dust covered picture frame of her and her children. She chucked it on the ground, stepped aside and using her ghostly powers moved a large dresser. Swiftly pinning Sam, Harriet and Dean to the Impala's hood. As much as they struggled to push it off, Constance's powers were just too great.

Now, it's the lights began flickering eerily and it turned Constance's attention to the staircase began leaking water flowing down it like a river. Looking up at the top two children were standing there, a boy and a girl. The children joined hands.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," they joyfully spoke.

The Winchesters watched on as Constance's children flickered from the top to the bottom of the stairs to appear behind her. They reached out and grabbed her. She screamed with pain and fear, as they are surrounded by a bright white light. Flickering within the light, bones and sinew are revealed as they shook. Finally, it's all over as the three melted into one watery puddle on the ground.

Now that it's done Sam, Harriet and Dean pushed the dresser off, which came away quite easily too. Walking over they inspect the small puddle before them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said, trying to sound a lot less sorry than he should. Both of the twins nodded.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam stared at the spot on the floor.

"She was just too scared to face them," Harriet added sadly.

"You found her weak spot." Dean praised them, slapping his brothers injured chest and walked away, "Nice work, Sammy. Harry."

The brightest smile came across Sam's face as he laughed from the pain, "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you."

"What were you thinking Dee shooting Casper in the face, you smartass?" Harriet asked their older brother joining in Sam's laughter.

"Hey! Saved both your sorry asses." Dean but only protested with a smile, turned to his beloved car looking it over. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" he twisted around gazing seriously in Sam's general direction, "I'll kill you."

 **-Supernatural-**

The Impala teared down the road out of town, minus the right busted headlight which thankfully Dean didn't give Sam a thrashing over. Harriet was currently in the backseat holding a flashlight over the open map on her brothers lap. He also had their Dad's journal opened, searching for the co-ordinates location he had left for them.

"Okay, here's where dad went," Sam announced indicating to the area on the map, "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Dean stated sarcastically, "How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning,"Dean suggested with a smile, glad that a real destination is on the cards. Sam and Harriet shared a hesitated look.

"Aren't you forgetting something really important Dean?" Harriet asked nervously, trying not to burst her older brothers joyful mood.

"Dean, we, um..." Sam stuttered.

"You're not going." Dean understanding, nods his head understanding.

"Our interview's are in like, ten hours," Harriet tries explaining it in a way he would understand, but she knew he wouldn't be less than pleased, "We gotta be there Dee our futures depend on it."

Dean nodded forcing a smile, feeling rather disappointed. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever," he returns his attention to the road, "I'll take you home."

Harriet was the last to get out of the Impala after having dropped Sam off at their apartment, deciding she wanted to give her boyfriend a surprise visit at his dorm building which Dean teased her about.

She now leaned over looking through the window, "Call if you find Dad?"Dean responded with a nod. "And maybe Sam and I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Harriet patted the car lovingly and started walking away. Dean leaned towards the passenger side door, his arm resting on the back of the seat called after his baby sister, "Harry?" She turned back, "You, me and Sam we made one hell of a team back there."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, we sure did." Then just like that Dean drove off down the road. Harriet took a deep sigh, there was no going back now, this was her life now her normal apple pie life.

Walking up to the doors of her boyfriends dorm Harriet's mouth came open with a massive yawn feeling rather exhausted. Looking to the ground she spotted a trail of red rose petals once she got off the elevator leading her towards Luis's room. Something about this felt eerily familiar like her nightmare.

"Luis!" She whispered his name in panic, pounding the ground down the corridor towards his room.

Reaching Luis's door her nightmare becomes more true than ever. His door handle is covered in blood, taking a few steps back she charged at the door forcing to come off it's hinges. There Luis was pinned to the wall with a blade, covered head to toe in cuts and deep gashes with a slit throat. The blood dripping from the wound forming a puddle of dark crimson. It's before she could step any closer that he ferociously burst into flames.

"No Luis!" Harriet screamed dropping to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care for the heat of the flames or the room burning up around her, all she could think about was somebody that she loved was gone forever.

The rest of what happened is a blur, all she remembered was Dean coming along dragging her out of the burning building. Now she's leaning against the back of the Impala head resting on Sam's shoulder and his arm around her as they comforted each other in their losses. All the students from the dorm thankfully had gotten out of the building crowded nearby looking on as it got tackled by firemen and Dean had gone to check it out.

It's then that Harriet really wanted to say something about her nightmare to Sam. But she was just feeling soo numb, soo empty yet in the centre of was a burning pit of anger. She wasn't going to sit around and do nothing about it anymore.

Now shrugging Sam off, Harriet got to her feet not say a word as he followed in the same manner. Together they opened the trunk, both grabbed hold off their favourite guns and a few bullets for the weapons of their choosing. Just as they're putting them in Dean showed up, looking to Sam then to Harriet their faces full of nothing but anger and desperation. The twins looked without a word giving equal sighs, nods chucking their guns back into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam and Harriet slammed the trunk shut.


	6. (2) Blackwater Ridge

Here they were the three Winchester siblings, cruising down the road towards their next destination: Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. As usual Dean was driving his eyes firmly glued to the road before him – Sam at the moment was sleeping, head leaning against the window. Harriet was also asleep in the back seat of the Impala it was all she and Sam did since leaving Stanford. The last week had been a lot for her and Sam to handle.

Dean stayed with them at Stanford trying to find out what killed Jess and Luis, but came up with absolutely nothing. Like zip; zero; nada. Not one sign of anything out of the ordinary. What was the hardest part though,staying for the funerals both being short and sweet. Sam and Harriet had cried but Dean supported them in their hour of need. Both of them apologizing over and over telling them how much they loved them when standing at their caskets.

The nightmare Harriet had been having lately were of Luis's zombified corpse chasing her through a dark moonlight graveyard, he would shout at her blaming her for his death and that she should of told him the truth about who she really was. All she could do was scream in apology over and over again, until tripping and being bitten in the neck. That's when she wakes up.

Dean jumped slightly as Harriet bolted upright in the backseat and Sam jolted awake beside him – their breathing heavily were both having nightmares recently and he just wanted to understand what was going on inside their heads and it made him feel useless.

It's now into the second week of November 2005, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded"is playing throughout the car, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred, "Hey, you okay Sam?" Dean asked,frowning over at his little brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied, facing away to stare out the car window.

"Are you okay Harriet?" he now looked through the viewing mirror in the same manner at his baby sister.

"I'm good," she responded convincingly with a plastered on smile, leaned back in the seat with a sigh folded her arms across her chest. She refused to meet his eyes, not wanting Dean to witness the sadness that was there.

He hated to ask but had to out of concern, "Another nightmare?"

Sam straightened up glanced briefly at his twin sister in the back seat who shifted slightly and cleared his throat.

"Either of your wanna drive for awhile?"

Suddenly both Harriet and Sam burst out laughing, "Dean, not once in your whole life have you asked either of us that," his baby brother pointed out as Harriet shook her head. The Impala was Dean's baby,was his and his alone.

"Just thought you might want to," Dean sighed, "Never mind."

"Look Dean, I know you're worried about us," Harriet spoke up, wanting to ease her older brothers mind she leaned forward and put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "We get it, and honestly thank you," she glanced up at the viewing mirror for a few brief seconds, sharing a look of regret with Sam. Knowing, lying was only the way to protect Dean from their worries, "But we're both perfectly okay, we promise okay?"

It now left nothing but an awkward tension in the air between them both, so Sam cleared his throat again breaking the air and spoke grabbing the map laying upon the dash, "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean offered in reply.

Harriet leaned forward, peering over the right of Sam's shoulder as he folded down the map of Colorado a large red 'X' marked with 35-111 of the exact coordinates given by their father. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon," Sam sighed deeply.

"Sam,we searched for a whole week. We came up with nothing and if I had the choice of wanting to stay another week I would have," Harriet offered, knowing she feeling just the same as him, "But if we want to find those bastards who killed Luis and Jessica..." Sam finished off her sentence.

"We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing..." Dean now cut himself in to the conversation,giving his siblings some encouragement "...and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence," Both of them seemed to accept this fact as Harriet grabbed their fathers journal and started flicking through the pages for clues. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"Guys,I can make heads or tails of any of this," Harriet commented,"These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge are really random," she leaned over her twins shoulder again.

"Random how?" Dean questioned at her.

Sam frowned as he put down the map, "I have to admit that is a rather odd for him."

"So maybe he's hunting something out there?" Harriet asked.

They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

 **-Supernatural-**

Later on,outside the Impala is parked beside a sign, "Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest" the three Winchesters are currently inside the building looking around.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam commented, as he and his sister looked down at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labelled"BLACKWATER RIDGE". Knowing how easily distracted her older brother can get, Harriet looked across the room finding him staring at a framed picture of a humongous bear and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," she continued on from Sam, hear voice going a fraction louder seeing if it would gain Dean's full attention and break him away from the picture.

Thankfully it did,"Dudes, check out the size of this freaking bear," both of them looked over at him Harriet rolling her eyes as they came over to stand either side of him.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam started to inform.

"It's no safe place for a nature hike, that's for sure." Harriet continued on in agreement with her twin just as a middle aged ranger walked in from behind, who must of heard them talking.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" the ranger asked, eyeing three of them suspiciously soon after they whipped around after hearing him enter.

Harriet laughed a little with a nod of her head and came up with a convincing enough lie right on the spot, as her brothers nodded in agreement silently, "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

"Recycle,man," Dean put on a grin and raised a fist in the air, just as his sister elbowed him in the ribs, the expression on Harriet's face becoming uneasy as she smiled at the ranger.

"Bull," the ranger exclaimed, coming further into the room so he now stood next to Sam as his and Harriet eyes flicked to their older brother,"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean glanced back at them, "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger..." he quickly checked the mans name tag without being obvious about it,"...Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her," he sighed, rather frustrated, "Her brother filled out a back-country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean only but shook his head, Sam and his sister doing the same, "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will," Dean stated, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

Ranger Wilkinson shook his head, "That is putting it mildly."

Harriet and Sam could see that mischievous spark in Dean's eyes and knew he was about to hatch a plan, "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back-country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date," Dean spoke, to him slowly with a raised eyebrow and Ranger Wilkinson, gave him a copy on the spot.

Not two minutes later they left, with their big brother flapping the permit in his hand laughing, "Now that, little bro and little sis, is how it's done," Harriet and Sam shook their heads and rolled their eyes at his childish behaviour to be honest they missed it really.

"What,are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam now asked him more seriously, as they left.

"What do you mean?" Dean laughed again, as his siblings stood before him identical frowns on their faces and arms crossed.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for?"Harriet exclaimed hands on her hips, patience now wearing thin on the verge of snapping, "Because honestly, I think we're wasting our time on this already."

"Honestly,Dean," Sam spoke in the same manner, arms folded over his chest feeling just the same, "Let's just go and find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean shrugged at them, giving both equally weird looks.

There is an audible pause between the siblings.

"What?"before the twins asked defensively their hands in the air.

"Hey,cool your jets would you," he comes up to his siblings trying to make his own point, "Since when have either of you shoot first ask questions later anyway?"

"Since now," Harriet bit back, she turned away and headed over to the Impala feeling tears coming to her eyes, opened the passenger door getting in and slamming it closed making Dean wince.

"Really?"he turned to Sam, who only scoffed disbelievingly at him and shook his head.

"Yeah,really," he walked off to the car, closing the door just as his sister did, Dean wincing again knowing he's definitely hit a nerve with them both this time. Getting in to the car he saw nothing but a sadness inside them, that not only filled them but the whole car like a thick unbearable fog. He just wanted to understand and help them out.

 **-Supernatural-**

Not twenty minutes later Dean, Harriet and Sam stood at the door of a wood cabin styled house after knocking. A girl, similar in age to Dean, answered the door to them. She had dark raven curly hair slightly in a disarray in her face and looked flustered with worry.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Harriet. We're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service," Dean stated, "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Harriet watched as Haley hesitated and suspiciously eyed herself and Sam over with curiosity, "Lemme see some ID," she demanded.

Doing as asked, Dean gets out an fake ID from his pocket with the name 'Samuel Cole'holding it up against the screen covered door. Thinking that it's legit and that she actually believed it was, Haley smiled and opened the door, "Come on in."

Harriet followed in first, Sam trailing behind her.

"Thanks," Dean nod his head at her as he entered the home last, Haley catching sight of the impressive black Chevy Impala out front they must of come in.

"That yours?" she pointed to the car.

Dean smiled rather proudly. As the twins glanced back at it through the door and shared a look, knowingly rolling their eyes, "Yeah."

"Nice car," she remarked, turned leading the three into her kitchen,where a young man with cropped hair sat at the dining table on a laptop. Dean turned his head a little to mouth something to his siblings, only to be given equal moody eye rolls in return.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"Harriet asked genuinely, as Haley came back into the kitchen a few minutes later placing a bowl on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell," Haley replied, "He emails, photos,stupid little videos...we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well,maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam guessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," she added.

It's now that Dean starts pacing a little, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that," the boy who must be Haley's brother and around the same age as Harriet and Sam, was still sat at the table. Dean gave him a suspicious look, turned away quickly.

Haley sighed sadly as she put more food on the table, "Our parents are gone; It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," she rested a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"I get what you mean," Harriet remarked lightly, giving Dean a small smile. Knowing she didn't mean to bite his head off earlier, even if she was going through a lot of pain and grief right now. She knew Dean was just trying his best to look out for her and Sam but he just needed to step back sometimes and give them some breathing room.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"Haley showed them a laptop and pulled up some pictures, "That's Tommy," she clicked twice followed by another picture and a video played.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine,keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

Both Harriet and Sam watched a large shadow flicking by on the screen, gazed up across to their brother frowning. Off from that Dean knew they most of spotted something on that video, something that didn't belong.

"Well,we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," Dean reassured.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Haley smiled, as the three siblings shot back a look at her as if she were crazy considering putting her own life in danger, "Look," she sighed deeply, "I can't sit around here any more. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"Hey,do you mind forwarding these to me?" Harriet asked, focusing on Tommy's face frozen on the screen before her. Haley nodded, and then sent over the files before they left.

 **-Supernatural-**

It's now late at night as Sam, Harriet and Dean are at the local bar, with it's usual customers getting tipsy with alcohol. They were sat down at a table just as a cue breaks at a nearby pool table as a game was started and a waitress passes by their table carrying a tray of beers. Dean ogling her bottom as she went past.

"So,technically speaking Blackwater Ridge isn't the most popular place in Colorado," Harriet started explained to her brothers pulling out her father's journal from her duffel bag and opened it on the table,"The occasional local campers and so on and so forth."

She passed over the journal to Sam who continued to explain as she took a swig out of her beer bottle, "But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?"Dean asked sipping some beer. As his brother fetches out some old news paper articles.

"Yeah,in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean scanned the headline of The Lost Creek Gazette over as his sister took out the laptop her and Sam shared for University. It made him wonder if his siblings rehearsed all this like a little play beforehand or it was just something that came naturally to them.

"And again '59 and again before that in '36," Harriet finished off from her twin, without giving the articles a glance seeing as she memorised them back to front earlier, "Which leaves twenty-three years between attacks, just like clockwork," she figured out quickly from the top of her head.

"Exactly and watch this," Sam now opens up the laptop, which already has a window open to Tommy's video, "Here's the video clip Harriet downloaded of that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Harriet leaned forward and played the video, but only going frame by frame one at a time, "Notice anything weird?"

Dean eyes go wide as he watches a shadow moving fast across the screen behind Tommy as he's in his tent, "Do it again," he demanded and his sister replayed the frames.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is,it can move," Sam explained just as a waiter brings what her older brother could only guess, must be his sister's forth or fifth beer since they got here. Before even reaching out for it to take her drink, Dean snatches it out of her grasp before she's even taken a sip.

"Hey!What's the big deal?!" Harriet whined.

Her older brother being a cocky so and so took a drink out of her bottle,"The last thing I need Harry is you with a hangover in the morning."

"Well you look like your about to catch liver disease jackass," Harriet snapped at him, grabbing the bottle of beer back from him, "Now,give me back my drink, God such a buzz kill sometimes."

Sam chuckled silently to himself finding the situation amusing only for Dean to have heard him, slapping him on the back of the head, "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah,"Sam scoffed as he closed the laptop, "Okay one more thing," he hands his brother another news paper article from the same news paper they had been looking at, "In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked with interest, looking up to see Sam and Harriet smiling back even though she was a little drunk.


	7. (2) Something Far, Far Worse

_**N**_ ot half an hour later they were at Mr. Shaw's the old man leading them inside, a lit cigarette in his mouth. But something told Harriet that the man wasn't going to be especially cooperative.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a..."

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted him. The man took a long drag of his cigarette, blew out a puff of smoke and responded with a nod.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean tried reasoning with him but gets nothing in response, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Mr Shaw still doesn't say a word.

Harriet adopted a more gentle stance to her brothers not wanting to scare the man then they should have to , "Mr. Shaw, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make," he contested shaking his head and eased himself into a nearby chair, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Harriet scoffed inwardly, thinking the man had no idea what she's seen in her young life that couldn't scare her. She approached and sat down across from him, leaned forward looking into his eyes searching for the answer, "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

For a couple of seconds there was silence, and what the young Winchester saw flashing across his eyes was fear, she doesn't mean to cause the old man such distressing and painful memories, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard," he explained to her.

"It came at night?" Sam asked Mr Shaw cutting in, the old man nodded in response, "Got inside your tent?"

Mr. Shaw corrected the young man and shook his head after the last question was asked, "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"So it killed them?" Harriet inquiries gently as she could.

"Dragged them off into the night," He shook his head, "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since," he paused in thought before opening some of his shirt collar and showed them on his shoulder three long scars that ran from his front to the collar bone, "Did leave me this, though," Those scars certainly didn't come from the likes of a bear that's for sure, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Shaw," Harriet thanked him, the three siblings stood up and walked out the door of the apartment. Soon as they got outside the apartment Harriet shivered briefly, an unnerving chill travelling down her spine told her they were dealing with something far, far worse than she thought.

The three Winchesters now stood by the parked Impala late at night, Dean had the trunk open being propped up by his shotgun as he rummaged through the cars weapons stash.

"We aren't seriously letting that Haley chick go up to Blackwater Ridge," Harriet leaned in voicing her concerns.

"It's not exactly safe with whatever is out there," Sam knew his sister had a point, leaning in on the other side.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked in disbelief of his siblings and shaking his head.

"Yeah," they both responded together seriously, as Dean briefly looked to Harriet then Sam thinking they've gone insane.

"Are you both crazy?" he exclaimed.

"Well it isn't," Sam defiantly stared back at him as Dean felt his sisters unnerving gaze on him, "Because it would make her think twice about getting into any danger."

"Look guys... her brother's missing. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean reasoned picking up the duffle bag,

"So, finding Dad's not enough?" Harriet shook her head, slammed the weapons box lid and the trunk angrily, "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stares back at them both and they respond shrugging their shoulders equally, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered pretending he's fine chucked the duffel in Harriet's direction who thankfully caught it and walked off as his siblings stared after him.

They are now at a nearby motel Harriet, Sam and Dean are now walking the length of a corridor, the walls lined with rooms on either side.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls," Dean said, as the siblings went into their hunter mode.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam took a guess.

Harriet nodded her head, "I totally agree, definitely something corporeal."

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professors," Dean looked over at the twins, mocking them.

"Shut up dumb ass," she countered, as they came to a stop in the corridor her and Sam both glared back at him in annoyance, "If you think you're so clever Einstein, then what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," they stare at each other in silence for a couple of mins after Dean had finished speaking.

Awhile later Sam gasped awake after having what only felt like a few hours sleep, yet it was only 2:00am. He sat up a dark dingy motel room greeting him, Dean fast asleep in the bed next to him softly snoring away and he now noticed the sheets on Harriet's side was cold and empty beside him. There was only one place he would find his sister forgetting her troubles. Slipping out of bed quietly, Sam slid on his hoody and shoes not caring about his sleeping attire.

He left the room closing it softly shut behind him, going down the corridor to a door on the left hand side and goes out of it. Took a flight of stairs up to the roof access, which was left opened. There she was staring vacantly up at the dark midnight sky perched on the wall, anger in her eyes and a lit cigarette nearly finished in her left hand taking a drag and exhaling white smoke into the air as it disappeared.

"You had the same nightmare about Luis again, didn't you?" He came and sat beside her.

"I keep reliving it over and over again," she took another drag blew out more smoke, dropped the finished cigarette and stomped it out, "We kept having those nightmares months before Sam of just watching them die and we didn't do anything."

"It happened Harriet," Sam pulled his sister into his arms as she started crying uncontrollably and let her sob into his shoulder not caring it soaked his jumper, "We can't keep blaming ourselves over this no matter how hard we try to," he ran his fingers through Harriet's hair, trying to calm her.

 **-Supernatural-**

 _ **D**_ espite their efforts to get some sleep and after having talked things through. They both still agreed that it was best to keep Dean out of the loop on this for the time being. But from Dean's side of things they still looked tired as hell the next day, probably having only had two hours sleep plus the nightmares they'd been having. They still wouldn't say a word about them and carry on like it's nothing, even with such loss and pain in their eyes.

Now pulling up just outside the forest, they see Haley, Ben and some older guy who they had never seen before. The siblings step out of the Impala grabbing their respective bags as they close the doors and approach.

"You guys got room for a few extra more?" Dean asked putting on a friendly smile; wasn't like they could no to them now.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked looking at them.

"Who are these people?" The guy asked with resentment, gesturing at the three.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley offered too sarcastically for Harriet's liking, the girl was nice when they met don't get her wrong, but maybe just got on her nerves slightly.

"Well, the department is a little tight on money right now and they can't issue a massive search on your brother who, technically, in their eyes isn't missing," she curtly gave a valid yet believable explanation, before walking ahead past everyone with Sam beside her and towards the woods, ignoring the girls scornful look.

"You're rangers?" the guy asked with disbelief, staring at the three of them as if they were something dirty. Harriet was already getting bad vibes from him.

"That's right," Dean grinned back at him while.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked sarcastically looking over the three rangers attire.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean looked down at himself and then back up smirking at her before heading past.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt," the guy questioned moodily.

"No, shit Sherlock," Harriet snapped bitterly, not realizing she said it out loud when everyone turned to look at her.

Dean glared at her briefly before covering with an excuse, "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all," he now headed past his siblings.

 **-Supernatural-**

 _ **I**_ t was a few hours later and the six of them were hiking up through dense forest and Harriet used to love it. At least she was happy to be at the back with Sam and not anywhere near Roy, the guy just irritated her for all the right reasons, he was one of those people who thought they were better than others. She really hated those kind of people.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean spoke up breaking the long silence, trying to start a conversation as the hike up got just got much more awkward.

"Probably, rats," Harriet scoffed, making fun of him. He had been talking nonstop about himself. Sam nudged her in the side, she looked to him as they exchanged equal smirks in return. She knew he didn't like Roy either.

"Yeah, more than a little," he answered arrogantly, glaring at the young woman as she scoffed again.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked trying to hide the smirk coming to his face while Harriet and Sam knowingly rolled their eyes.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear," Roy offered smugly.

"Tell me, uh...Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked as he went pass Roy. But suddenly out the blue the animal hunter tugged him back by his jacket. About to move forward Sam took Harriet by the arm, preventing her going any further, "Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked Roy who now picked up a stick and poked a bear trap he could of nearly stepped into.

Taking a sigh of relief, and, even she hated to think it, Harriet was secretly thankful for Roy saving her big brothers leg... but she will never admit it to the man.

"You should watch where you're stepping... ranger," he mocked Dean as he dropped the stick and walked on ahead a smirk on his face.

"It's a bear trap," Dean stated lamely.

They got over the situation and got back on track again. Harriet was had since started walking with her older brother, when Haley now caught up to them both. Let's just say she was starting to get suspicious of the three rangers.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers," Haley grabbed Dean's arm so he stopped and so did Harriet who eyed the girls hand with a threatening glare, "So who the hell are you?"

Sam looked ahead to his brother and being as stubborn like she usually is Harriet stayed put where she was.

"Sam, Harriet they're my brother and sister, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," Dean clarified honestly to her as she looked at them sympathetically.

"No it's okay, I don't know why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked, accepting his apology with a playful gaze. Harriet had since gone to stand beside Sam a short distance from them, in which little privacy was given.

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman ...ever," Harriet loudly cleared her throat. Her older brother took a pause and sighed, "Apart from my obnoxious pain in the ass sister; so we okay?"

She paused, before accepting with a smile glad to have been told the truth finally, "Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean cheekily asked, pulling out a packet of M&M's from his bag, crunching away on them and walked on.

"Hey, I'm sorry... about earlier. I know you're worried about your brother," Harriet apologised, as she walked with Haley behind her brother.

"It's ok Harriet, I understand. You're looking for your dad and I'm looking for my brother, honestly we're good," Haley smiled, just to show she meant it.

"We'll find Ben, Haley, that something I can promise. My brothers and I may not be rangers but we know how to do this sort of thing and we're good at it... if anyone can find your brother it'll be us," Harriet reassured as the woman who looked over at her, but could see she was cracking slightly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Haley asked and Harriet couldn't give a right or wrong answer...lying was the last thing she wanted to do it made her feel bad and giving her false hope when, either her brother could be dead... Harriet just prayed and hoped he was alive.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the situation with your dad?" Haley asked timidly, hoping that she wasn't touching on a personal matter," Harriet's wasn't always one to opening up completely to strangers, but felt she could with her it felt good to talk to another woman again after losing her best friend.

"We don't know... he disappeared a month or so ago, we've called hospitals and checked morgues... it's like he's vanished off the face of the earth," Harriet explained sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll find him eventually," Haley assured her before they both returned to walking in silence.


End file.
